Ten Places
by Smokey-eyed-Beauty
Summary: Done for Livejournal 10 settings challenge. 10 oneshots on Athrun and Cagalli in different places.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Done for LJ 10 settings challenge**

* * *

**Title: Hope**

**Theme: in the rain**

It wasn't really raining, just drizzling, but the drizzle alone was enough to make Cagalli smile.

« It's about time it rains! » she exclaimed happily, sticking out her tongue to catch a raindrop. « This should help those farmers suffering from the drought, » she told Athrun, who had already taken shelter from the rain.

« I don't see what you're so happy about, » he said pessimistically, taking a step into the open after realizing that the skies were not about to open on him. « This little rain will do nothing for their crops. »

« Oh, I know that, » snapped Cagalli, rolling her eyes, « but it's hope, isn't it? »

Two thick raindrops plopped onto Athrun's shoulder as he stared at Cagalli, startled. Hope; he would have to remind himself to remember it existed.

* * *

**I'd love it if you'd review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Done for LJ 10 settings challenge**

* * *

**Title: Quickly Forgiven**

**Fandom: Gundam Seed**

**Pairing: Athrun x Cagalli**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

**Theme: back yard (#9)**

It was a warm summer night and the end of a long and tiring day. Cagalli had acted foolishly that day, running away from her bodyguard because she _knew_ that someone was after her. She had thought that if she managed to get out into the open alone, this _someone_ would act and she could then apprehend them. As usual, Cagalli had forgotten to take the danger factor into account, and if it hadn't been for her bodyguard, Athrun, who had been following her secretly, making a move at just the right time…well, let's just say that she wouldn't have been lounging around in the Attha manor's back yard on such a fine summer night.

Luckily for her, Athrun did get there just in time and he was now sitting on the warm ground, his back against the fine willow tree planted at the center of the Attha manor's many different flower gardens, relaxing after a day of turmoil. Cagalli lay near him, her head on his lap.

"I'm really sorry," she said for the twenty-sixth or twenty-seventh time, looking away.

"It's alright," said Athrun, gently moving her head so that she was looking at him again, "I understand why you did it."

"It's just that…well it's that everybody was so worried about me because of this unknown threat that was out there," explained Cagalli, "and so they were all busy worrying about me instead of focusing on important stuff,"

"You're important," interrupted Athrun.

"And so I decided that something had to be done about it," continued the Orb representative, ignoring the interruption. "I thought that if I could manage to get away from, well, you, this guy would strike. And he did but,"

"But you'd forgotten that this guy would probably be carrying a gun, or some other kind of deadly weapon," finished her bodyguard.

"Yeah," said Cagalli, "at least we finally caught him," she murmured in excuse.

She stared up at the lovely leaning willow tree. It had been in this so-called back yard (more like green paradise) forever, weeping the days away. As a child, the little Orb princess had spent most of her time exploring the streets of Onogoro instead of her own back yard, much to her father's dismay. It had been Athrun, actually, who had pointed out the beauty of the place to her after his first tour of it. Ever since, her back yard had been their special hideaway.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's alright Cagalli, I forgive you," replied Athrun, "how many times do I have to tell you?"

The blonde girl, who would have otherwise acted out at this sliver of cheek, stared up at him for a moment.

"You forgive too easy," she finally said.

"And is that a bad thing?" asked the young boy staring down at her.

"No, it's just that I do something stupid, I apologize and you forgive me. Just like that. It's not enough sometimes, I still feel guilty," she mused.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, there are some unforgivable things out there," he consoled.

"Yeah, but you've forgiven me for most of them," Cagalli snapped lightly, "and you've forgiven others for the rest of them."

"Are you saying I'll forgive just anything?" he questioned playfully.

"You forgive too easy."

"There are some things I won't forgive," said Athrun solemnly, leaving Cagalli scared. What if one day, she crossed the line and did something unforgivable?

The wind blew and the whole garden seemed to darken with the night.

* * *

**I'd love it if you'd review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed**

* * *

Rowing past them on his own canoe, Yzak thought that something must have gone terribly wrong. Because really, no two people went from screaming and hating each other's guts to acting all lovey-dovey under their flipped boat.

No two people except for the freaks known as Attha and Zala.

Those two, Yzak mused with a certain disgust, somehow always found a way to defy the laws of what was so. In fact, they probably made a game of it behind everyone's back.

Just as he was readying himself to leave, he heard a splash. Zala had flipped his canoe upwards and was helping Attha out of the lake. Both of them were drenched with murky water and wearing ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey Yzak," taunted Zala with a laugh.

"What's up?" asked Attha with a smile to huge to be sincere.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Yzak.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


End file.
